


Who Said Relationships Were Easy?

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: bill_ficathon, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Severus come to the realisation that long distance relationships are never easy … but oh so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Relationships Were Easy?

This really wasn't what Bill had imagined when he had managed to persuade his bosses at Gringott's to give him the week off so that he could return to England in order to spend Valentine's Day with his lover. 'This' was being stuck outside the restaurant he had booked a table in (a table that he had just had to give up) in the pouring rain feeling rather damp and horrible as his impervious charm had just failed and he couldn't quite summon the energy to recast it while all around him lovestruck couples were wandering around or enjoying the kind of romantic meal that Bill was currently supposed to be sharing with his lover. He wasn't hurt by the fact that his date hadn't turned up – he knew that Severus would have a very good reason for not turning up, it was more that he was disappointed and frustrated that the evening wasn't going as he had envisaged. Particularly when he had gone to such effort. Deciding that he wasn't doing himself any favours by hanging around here; after all, Severus should have arrived an hour ago, he turned his collar up and turned in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron where he was staying, trying to stay out of the way of all of the couples that he saw. He was starting to feel more than a bit stupid for going to all of the trouble with what he was wearing underneath his outer-clothing and now just wanted to get out of the garments.  
  
He would be the first one to admit that he and Severus were an unusual couple, particularly seeing as he had been involved with Fleur Delacour for several years, but they just fitted together. Bill had been amongst one of Severus' first classes to teach at Hogwarts given that there was only ten years age difference between the two of them, but they hadn't really got to know each other until Bill transferred to the London branch of Gringott's in order to keep his mum happy during the war. During Order meetings and missions, they had slowly begun a tentative friendship that had started to develop into more. It didn't take long for Bill to realise that there was something there, a frisson of tension that had been missing from his relationship with Fleur for a while. Still, he hadn't acted on it, knowing that to do so would be somewhat controversial and that with the war on, the last thing that anybody wanted was to rock the boat. However, the war was also the thing that tipped Bill over the edge and made him act upon his feelings. Severus had been summoned to a Death Eater meeting and, judging by his appearance on his return, Voldemort had been furious as the spy was far from unscathed. It was at that point that Bill realised that he was in deep, that what he felt for Severus, whatever it was, was much deeper than what he felt for Fleur anymore and he had to make a decision. He knew that if he wanted to make any kind of overtures towards Severus he would have to end things with Fleur – he refused to potentially start something with the other man while he was still with somebody else. It hadn't been easy for himself or for Fleur but it had been the right decision to end things between them and they both knew it. Even so, he had taken his time to think about the best way to go about making his interest known to Severus. Regardless of how long it had taken him to make his interest known, once he had done so the relationship had started and developed fairly rapidly. That was potentially to do with the fact that they were in the middle of a war and none of them knew how much longer any of them had. However, both of them had survived the war, albeit neither of them had escaped unscathed but they had survived which was more important than the scars that they had both emerged with. It was following the death of Voldemort that they had faced their first major test of the relationship. When it had first emerged that Voldemort was indeed back and that the Order of the Phoenix was being reformed, Bill had applied for a transfer to the London branch of Gringotts and it had been approved. It had made sense at the time, particularly with Fleur being in London and it had got his mother off his back but he had never been completely happy. Bill had wanted to be a curse breaker for years and, having done that for several years in the sand and sun of Egypt, a desk job in London just wasn't going to cut it. With the war over, he was offered the chance to return to Egypt and he desperately wanted to take it, the only thing holding him back was Severus. With the death of Albus Dumbledore, the job of Headmaster of Hogwarts was being jointly filled by Severus and Minerva McGonagall while the school was rebuilt and neither of them would be able to leave until the rebuild was complete. When it came down to it, Bill wasn't completely certain that Severus would actually want to leave Hogwarts, particularly as there was the possibility that he was going to be given someone to teach the younger years so he would be able to deal with the older students who actually wanted to study potions properly. Thus, with Severus tied to Hogwarts for the near future and Bill having been offered back his old job in Egypt, a job that he desperately wanted to take, they decided that they would try and make it work as a long distance relationship. And for the most part they had succeeded. It hadn't been easy living thousands of miles away from each other but they had made it work through Floo calls, letters and as much time together as they could snatch. It was now two years together and counting.  
  
Walking past a restaurant that did take-away, Bill came to the decision that he would try and salvage their Valentine's day, if only for the fact that he only had three days left in England and he had barely seen Severus so far. Hopefully whatever had kept Severus from making their dinner reservation had been dealt with and he would have some time for Bill. Having ordered food for the both of them he debated returning to the Leaky Cauldron in order to change out of the clothes that he had picked out for Severus to enjoy as his Valentine's Day present before deciding that if the man had had a rough night then he might appreciate his present from Bill. He collected the food from the woman behind the counter and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He slipped through the gates and made his way down to the dungeons without being seen by anyone much to his relief. He had become somewhat of a familiar sight around Hogwarts courtesy of his relationship with Severus but it still felt somewhat strange. Severus' office was his first port of call and the door was locked so it was safe to say that Severus wasn't there so he made his way to the concealed entrance to Severus' private chambers. As several prefects emerged around the corner, Bill had never been more grateful that he had been keyed into Severus' wards enabling him to avoid the students. Upon entering the room, he immediately saw the reason for Severus' no-show; the man was dozing in his armchair in front of the fire, a cut glass tumbler of what was undoubtedly whisky held loosely in one hand. He had obviously had a difficult day and Bill felt somewhat guilty for appearing here but equally he wanted them to spend some time together. Walking over to the decanter of whisky on a table in one corner of the room he poured himself a drink before sitting down in the armchair opposite Severus. He did debate about waking Severus but decided against it; he had obviously had a hard day judging by the way that he was completely flaked out. Instead, he simply sat and enjoyed the view in front of him as he sipped at his glass of whisky. He didn't have long to wait; Severus hadn't survived both wars as a double agent without knowing when there was somebody else in the room, particularly someone watching him. However, Bill did like the fact that even sub-consciously Severus knew who was in the room with him and that he didn't have the burning need to wake up immediately. Even so, he was relieved when Severus woke up not too long after Bill had arrived.  
  
It always amazed him how quickly Severus could move from being asleep to being completely alert, even though he knew that it was a talent that had been honed by necessity. It didn't take long for comprehension to dawn in Severus' eyes as soon as he saw Bill sat there, realising that he had missed their plans.  
  
“I apol...”  
  
Bill cut him off with a quick shake of his head. “I understand, something must have obviously come up. What happened?”  
  
“Two seventh years fighting over a girl. Not unusual at this time of the year except that they were Slytherin seventh years whose families were believed to have connections with the Death-Eaters although it was never proven. As such, they have a much larger and more dangerous arsenal of spells than other seventh years. As I am still Head of Slytherin, I had to remain here in order to sort things out. The boys are currently in the hospital wing while the girl is currently the centre of attention in the common room. I am sorry that I didn't let you know that I would be unable to make it to dinner.”  
  
“Severus, it's fine. I knew what I was getting into when we started seeing each other. Besides, you couldn't come to dinner so I brought dinner to you. It's just take-away but I thought it would be better than nothing.”  
  
As Bill stood up to collect the food that he had placed on the table in the corner of the room for Severus to use when he didn't want to eat in the Great Hall, Severus also stood up. Just as Bill moved to pass Severus, the older man reached out and caught him by the wrist, giving him a chaste kiss.  
  
“Nevertheless, I am sorry. I should have found a way to contact you.”  
  
Bill didn't say anything more, simply leaning in for another kiss that Severus happily granted, pulling Bill in closer and sliding a hand up to tangle in Bill's ponytail. At that point he pulled back with a slight look of confusion on his face,  
  
“Your hair is wet. Has it rained?”  
  
Bill snorted with laughter. “Have you left your dungeons at all today Severus? I don't think it's stopped raining all day and my impervious charm failed while I was waiting for you outside the restaurant.” He immediately regretted his words as he saw the guilt in Severus' eyes and kissed him again lightly. “I shouldn't have said that. Come on, let's eat.”  
  
The conversation over dinner was simple, sharing the events of the last few days with each other because, even though Bill's leave from Gringotts had been given ostensibly to spend time with his lover, the fact of the matter was that Severus taught at Hogwarts and thus they could only spend time together in the evenings and on weekends. Thus, much of Bill's time had been spent with his family and catching up with friends who still lived in England. Despite the innocent nature of the conversation, there was an undercurrent of tension, a frisson of excitement at finally having time to spend together.  
  
As they tidied away, they brushed against each other and their rapidly fraying control snapped. It was always the same whenever they got to spend time together, it was inevitable. While they weren't teenagers anymore, far from it in fact, the fact still remained that they were apart far more than they were together normally meant that they could rarely keep their hands off each other. Other than the obvious problem of the distance between them, the relationship was everything that Bill wanted and the sex was incredible varying between passionate, loving, gentle or kinky depending on the mood and on how long it had been since they had seen each other. Severus' unexpected piercing always added an extra dimension to their sex life as well. Tonight was definitely going to be verging on the kinky given the surprise that Bill had on for Severus underneath his normal clothes. He leant in and captured Severus’ mouth in a slow slide of lips and tongue, both of them thoroughly exploring each other’s mouths and relishing the opportunity to relearn the other. They fought for dominance originally but it didn’t take long for Severus to dominate the kiss and Bill melted into him with a soft whimper as his mouth was thoroughly claimed. It didn't take long for the kiss to become incredibly heated with hands fisting in clothes and roaming bodies hungrily. Unlike with Fleur, there were no set roles in the bedroom and they switched frequently which meant that things never became stagnated in the bedroom. He bit back a gasp as Severus moved them across the room to Severus' bedroom where Severus slammed the door shut and thrust Bill back up against it, tugging hurriedly at his clothes. Bill gasped and threw his head back as Severus nipped at his jaw and then bit the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. With much difficulty he batted Severus’ hands away from him.  
  
“Oh no, we’re not doing it up against the door. I haven't seen you for two months. Bed. Now.”  
  
It seemed like mere seconds before Bill was flat on his back in the middle of the queen size bed, Severus at his side. As the buttons on his shirt were finally undone and lying open to either side of his body along with his trousers having been unzipped and opened, Bill took great delight in the expression on Severus’ face. He rose to his knees, shrugged out of the shirt although leaving his trousers on and straddled Severus’ lap, running a finger up the countless buttons before slowly starting to unbutton them one at a time. He loved that he got to do this; remove the robes that were such a huge part of the formidable persona of Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape, Potions Master and Spymaster (Order of Merlin First Class) until all that was left was his lover, Severus Snape. He loved the heated looks that he was getting from Severus as he took in the dark green corset and matching knickers that Bill was wearing, his surprise for his lover on Valentine's Day. What Severus couldn't see were the stockings that were attached to the bottom of the corset.  
  
The way that Severus was running his hands over the bared flesh on display, plucking on Bill's nipples and sliding his hands down the back of his opened jeans was incredibly distracting but Bill refused to be distracted from his task and continued to undo all of the tiny, fiddly little buttons. Severus sat up to let him push the heavy robes off the broad shoulders and Bill was soon staring with lust-filled eyes at the sight in front of him.  
  
The broad-shouldered, pale-skinned, muscular form showed evidence of everything that Severus had endured during two wars against Voldemort but Bill didn't care; to him it just showed what Severus had been through and survived. He made his way down to Severus’ boxers pressing random kisses and using his tongue to trace the scars as he went. Bill finally reached his prize and tugged the boxers down and off, throwing them over his shoulder, just staring at Severus’ cock. As far as Bill was concerned it was perfect; long, thick and Severus also knew how to use it. It filled him perfectly and even thinking about it made his own cock twitch. He had been stunned to silence the first time they had sex to discover that Severus had his cock pierced; a Prince Albert. He had laughed when the older man had sheepishly admitted that it was as a result of a drunken dare when he was younger, something that he would have never expected from the older man. He had gone on to admit that he had come to find it incredibly pleasurable. After the first bout of sex Bill was inclined to agree with him. The piercing had battered into his prostate bringing him to the most explosive climax he’d ever experienced. That first bout of sex had ruined him for life; sex with Severus had ruined him for life.  
  
Severus hissed in a bitter mix of pain and pleasure as Bill tugged the silver ring whilst stroking him to full arousal. Not wanting to wait any longer he rolled them over so that Bill was pinned underneath him, ripping off his jeans to finally reveal the rest of his surprise (which earned Bill a pleased groan) and accio-ed the jar of lubricant they kept on the side table. Not bothering to remove Bill's corset and stockings, Severus simply ripped away the scrap of material that had been masquerading as a pair of knickers so that he had easy access to Bill's cock and arse.  
  
“Roll over for me.”  
  
Bill did so, managing to remain still for the most part as Severus kissed and licked his way down Bill’s spine, not noticing as Severus ensured that the lubricant was within easy reach but jerked in surprise when Severus' tongue dipped lower to the dimple at the top of his buttocks just below the bottom of the corset. As Severus took hold of Bill’s cheeks and parted them, he tried to scramble up but couldn’t get the necessary leverage. He couldn’t hold back the moan as Severus' tongue trailed down the cleft of his arse.  
  
“Merlin Severus, what are you..."  
  
His words trailed off as Severus repeated his actions, allowing his tongue to tease the sensitive skin of Bill’s perineum. Severus couldn’t help but chuckle, the sensation of his warm breath ghosting over sensitive skin and making Bill’s arse clench.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
“Oh fuck ... don’t stop!”  
  
Severus chuckled again, before dipping his head again. He licked a broad swipe from Bill’s perineum to his tail bone, before returning to lap at Bill's hole, his fingers bound to leave marks from his efforts to keep Bill’s hips still. Severus then proceeded to stiffen and slightly furl his tongue before ever so slowly starting to tongue-fuck Bill. By the time that Severus pulled away for the lubricant Bill’s words and vaguely comprehensible sentences had turned into a string of incomprehensible babble as he pushed backwards eagerly. He loved doing this, loved the effect that he had on his lover.  
  
His slick fingers traced the rim of Bill’s hole before he pressed the pad of his index finger against it, watching in fascination as the ring of muscle sucked it in greedily. With the length of time between their meetings it always amazed him how tight and hot Bill was. Two more of Severus' fingers were taken in in the same greedy, eager fashion with Severus telling Bill exactly that, whispering it in his ear as he teased the sensitive skin of Bill’s ear and just behind it with lips and teeth. He took great delight in taking his time in fingering Bill open excruciatingly slowly, pressing and rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Bill’s prostate insistently until Bill was literally rutting back on Severus' fingers with little huffs of breath and the odd whimper, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Severus could never tire of seeing Bill like this but it would appear Bill had other ideas. He pulled himself off Severus' fingers with the most delicious sound and Severus had to squeeze the base of his cock almost viciously to stop this whole thing from ending prematurely when he caught sight of Bill’s reddened and loosened hole, glistening with lube and Severus’ saliva, standing out particularly against the green of the corset and Bill's naturally pale skin criss-crossed by the suspenders that framed a gorgeous arse.  
  
As he rolled back over, Bill’s hand slapped across the sheets before he managed to fumble the tube of lubricant into his grasp. He coated his fingers with it and smoothed it over Severus' cock, his hand clenching slightly as Severus' teeth latched onto his neck. He guided Severus’ cock to his loosened entrance, his breath hitching as Severus’ pierced cock caught on the edge of the ring of muscle.  
  
“For fuck's sake Severus, just get on with it.”  
  
Bill punctuated his words by rocking his hips down slightly. Severus got the hint and took over from there, steadily pressing into Bill until his cock was thoroughly sheathed in Bill’s tight heat. When his hips were flush against Bill’s slightly upturned arse, Severus had to hold still for several moments so that things didn’t end too quickly. This course of action didn’t go down too well with Bill who clenched his internal muscles around Severus' cock in an attempt to make Severus move. It worked but not with the result that Bill had been hoping for. He started thrusting into Bill slowly and steadily, angling his hips to ensure that the metal through the head of his cock raked across Bill’s prostate with every thrust. One of his hands was bracing him against the bed while the other was wrapped around Bill’s calf, pushing his leg further up towards his chest so that Severus could thrust that little bit deeper. It was as though Bill had read his mind because the next minute, Bill had wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, canting his hips up even further and leaving Severus with both hands free to brace himself against the bed. He dipped his head and captured Bill’s lips in a toe-curling kiss that was interrupted when Bill ripped his mouth away from Severus’ with a cry as Severus thrust particularly deep. Bill’s hands raked across Severus’ back and shoulders leaving red scratches in their wake, encouraging him to speed up his thrusts, something that Severus was happy to indulge him in. It wasn't enough though. After such a long time apart, Bill wanted to actually see Severus' face when he came. For the first time at least.  
  
“Severus, stop. Wait a minute.”  
  
Even lost in sensation as he had been, Severus paused in his actions and withdrew from Bill, allowing the younger man to turn over and push Severus onto his back before slipping over to sit in Severus’ lap. He wriggled slightly as Severus stroked his hipbones and reached up to toy with his nipples that just peaked over the top of his corset. Bill groaned and reached behind him to tug at Severus’ piercing and hold his cock steady. Slowly he raised himself up and then sank back down, impaling himself until he felt completely and utterly filled. With Severus holding his hips so firmly he was sure he was going to end up with bruises, he started to steadily fuck himself, arching his back so that the metal balls could hit his hidden gland dead on. Even keeping a steady pace it wasn’t too long before he felt himself approaching his climax and Severus wrapped his fist around Bill’s previously neglected erection. It didn’t take long before Bill was arching his back as Severus drove into him deeply as both of them exploded, loud cries echoing from both of them. Bill simply sank back down onto Severus’ chest, without even bothering to lift himself off the other man's cock. He would undoubtedly regret it when it came to removing the corset later but at this point in time he simply didn't care. Instead he tilted his head the scant few inches necessary to press a kiss to Severus' lips.  
  
“So, Happy Valentine's Day?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/86042.html)


End file.
